


My Roommate is a Ghost

by PurrtlePuff



Series: The Supernatural Adventures of Jacksepticeye [2]
Category: Youtuber RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst Warning, Did I mention there's angst?, Gen, also there's mentions of death, and Felix is rather unhelpful for the most part, and memories all alone in the moonlight, but at least he makes sure Jack doesn't get hurt, in which Jack finds out the house he and Felix bought together is haunted, mostly by a ghost with rather intense mood swings, so he tries to help him out, there's a minor gore moment so i'm warning you now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrtlePuff/pseuds/PurrtlePuff
Summary: Telling his Ma he dropped out of college isn't the only thing haunting Jack. The new house he and Felix bought together came with a housemate, one that neither of them invited.Only, Mark kind of wants the whole house to himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Woooow I live! This fic has only been sitting unfinished in my google docs since like... September haha. I finally got around to finishing it.
> 
> Part 3 is the only part I have to finish before I can post the other parts. You know... the first ones I wrote. Yes, I may have wrote this series backward. 
> 
> Ahem, so if you haven't read the first part, it's not necessary, but it may fill in a few blanks mentioned in this story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :D

“This is it. 7734 East Frederick Street,” Felix said as he looked up from the brim of his hat. Jack watched him adjust the collar of his jacket to hide the spot of skin turning pink.

Jack spoke, “Aren’t you hot dude? It’s like 38 outside.”

“You know, someone’s going to think you’re crazy talking about Celcius here.”

“You get my point.” Jack sighed. “Someone’s going to notice.”

“Have you seen other Californians?” Felix laughed through his nose. “It’ll be fine. I’ll just be honest.” He flashed Jack a toothy grin.

Jack smirked and shook his head. “Whatever.” He ran his fingers along the rusty black stair rail and ascended cracked concrete steps. The wooden building towered two stories above them, and the gap between the house next to it was about a car length. Jack knew most houses in suburbs were close together, but he didn’t know how close that actually meant. Sometimes living in a cabin in the middle of nowhere had advantages. Would his neighbors be noisy? Would they get noise complaints?

He side glanced at Felix. Felix’s white-gloved hand knocked on the door frame. His fingers ran along the side until it reached a bronze doorbell.

“It’s got a nice Victorian feel to it,” Felix noted.

“You should feel right at home then.” Jack looked up and examined the bright green and violet painted wood. “Please tell me we can repaint it to a different color.”

“I thought you liked green.”

“Yeah, but not puke green.”

Felix laughed. “We still have to go in and get a tour. What time is it?”

“What’s the matter; forget your watch?”

“Oh yes, let me just lift my sleeve up and check the time. While I’m at it, you’ll have to pick my hand up when it burns off.”

Jack pulled his phone out of his pocket.

“Hey, are one of you Seán McLoughlin?”

Jack turned around to see a man about his age, maybe a year older, walk up to them. The man ran a hand through his brown curly hair. He offered Jack a slight smile, but his eyes revealed so much more.

“Yeah, that’s me,” Jack said and held out his hand to shake it. “Are you Wade Barnes?”

“That’s me,” he replied. He turned his attention over toward Felix. Felix eyed Wade’s outstretched hand for a moment. Jack cleared his throat, and Felix reached out to take Wade’s hand as well.

“Felix. Nice to meet you, Wade,” he spoke. “You’re the owner?”

The smile on Wade’s face disappeared for a moment. “For now.” He pulled the house keys out of his pocket and fumbled through several keys. Jack noticed how intensely Felix stared at Wade. What was going through his mind?

The door clicked, and Wade pushed it. The old door creaked open, and cold air hit Jack in the face.

Wade stepped inside. “It’s a pretty old house, so I’m not gonna lie, the creaking is going to happen a lot.”

Felix looked at the doorway for a moment before side glancing at Jack. Jack pretended to examine the doorway and take his time. “So, you sure we can come in?”

“Well I didn’t bring you here to stare at the porch all day.” Wade laughed. “Come on in.”

Felix sighed and stepped inside. He looked over at Jack, nodded his thanks, and turned back to the wallpaper. His nose curled in disgust.

“Wow, someone really liked tigers.”

“I do,” Wade said, his face beaming. “Been a fan of the Cincinnati Bengals for a long time.” He quirked an eyebrow. “Do you two follow sports?”

“Never got into it really,” Felix said with a shrug. Jack mirrored his words, and Wade shrugged it off.

“We can paint over it, right?” Felix muttered under his breath.

“It looks like it’s just wallpaper,” Jack whispered back.

Jack eyed up the rest of the living room. A split staircase hugged the back wall. The room was well lit by a pushed out window next to the front door. On the far side, a wooden door separated them from another room.

Wade tapped his foot on the floor. “The floors are solid oak. The last owner said it was built back in the 50s by his own two hands.”

Jack hummed at the trivia, but Felix’s attention was somewhere else. Jack couldn’t pinpoint why, but Felix appeared to be looking for something.

Wade motioned the two of them to follow him through the door on the far side. Felix followed him in, but Jack stayed behind to look out the front window. He brushed his fingers along the seat of the extended window. Jack pictured himself sitting there with the curtains blowing in the breeze and watching the traffic go by on a fall day.

His reflection showed a face behind him. Jack spun around and examined the empty room. Goosebumps rose on his neck.

“Hey Jack, you gotta come see the view from the backyard. Someone made you a self-portrait,” Felix called from the kitchen. Jack stood up from the window seat and walked through the door.

The next room held a dining room and kitchen mix. The room had white tile and light orange walls. Cabinets lined the right corner, and the appliances were made of stainless steel.

Felix stood on the opposite end of the kitchen and leaned over a sink as he stared outside. Jack walked beside him and glanced out. The window showed the brick building right next to them, with some crude graffiti spray painted on it.

“Oh you’re hilarious,” Jack grumbled as he walked away.

Wade laughed and shook his head. “It’s one of the drawbacks of living in a place like this. Since the college is about a mile away, kids come here and rent houses. Unfortunately, not all of them respect the history of this place.”

“So they draw dicks on stuff?” Felix commented.

Jack smirked. “Perhaps they’ll paint a dick on your head instead of our house.” Felix shoved him, and Jack laughed. Wade smiled, but Jack noticed his eyes once again revealing a deeper emotion. He wanted to ask Wade if he was okay, but Wade interrupted.

“The second floor has three bedrooms and one bathroom. They’re fairly small but-”

“Shh, do you hear that?” Felix froze.

Jack furrowed his brow. “I don’t hear-”

“SHH.”

Jack grumbled a ‘well sorry’ under his breath. Felix left the room, and Jack followed. He hissed Felix’s name, but Felix already started up the stairs. Jack climbed the stairs after him. Wade followed close behind.

A rhythmic dripping noise dropped into Jack’s ear. “It sounds like a leaky faucet.”

“The plumbing is a bit old.” Wade explained. “I wanted to get it fixed.” His voice trailed off, and Jack turned to look at him. Wade seemed more interested in the handrail than Jack.

They got to the top of the stairs and Felix took in a deep breath.

“Is everything okay?” Wade asked from behind Jack.

Jack watched Felix’s eyes flash red.

Jack panicked and pushed Wade into one of the rooms. “SO, is this the master suite?” Jack looked over his shoulder and watched Felix walk into the bathroom.

Wade looked out the door of the room, as if questioning where Felix went, but answered Jack’s question.

“This is my- I mean, it used to be my room. The window’s a bit drafty, but if you pull down the curtain, it usually keeps all the air out.”

Jack looked around. The hardwood floor and light blue walls calmed him. As he looked out the front window, which towered over the street, he could see the playground on the other side. Jack opened the window and listened to the town’s white noise. He couldn’t believe how many people lived in such a small area, and it wasn’t even a big city. Back in Ireland, he was lucky if 100 people lived in his small town.

Wade walked over toward the window and put a hand on Jack’s shoulder. “You keep enjoying the view. I’m going to go check on Felix, okay?”

Jack’s heart raced. “Just give me a moment.” He dashed out of the room and into the bathroom. Felix examined the white tile floor on the ground. Jack harsh whispered, “Dude, what are you doing? Put your vampire away.”

“Something horrible happened here,” Felix replied. “There’s a strong smell of blood all over this room.”

“So someone got their period at some point. Big deal! I’m sure it happens in a lot of places.”

Felix looked at Jack, and Jack shuddered. “This happened maybe a month ago.”

Wade cleared his throat and walked into the doorway. Jack turned to look at the man, and Wade’s eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. “Is everything alright?”

“Perfect,” Felix said and stood up. Jack looked back and saw Felix’s blue eyes once again. “But I do have a question. Were there any recent deaths at this place?”

Jack heard Wade suck in a deep breath. He turned to look at him, and his eyes brimmed with tears.

Jack’s heart ached. “Look, if it’s something you don’t want to talk about-”

“I’m guessing you’ve seen the news.” Wade said.

Jack’s eyebrows knitted together. Wade looked over at the sink and then down to the floor.

“Not recently,” Felix answered.

Wade nodded and took in a deep breath. He swiped his right eye before continuing. “I wasn’t the only person who owned the house. My best friend Mark and me… we moved in to go to Youtown University together. But, something happened.” His voice cracked, and he rubbed at his eyes again.

Jack put a hand on Wade’s shoulder. “You don’t have to tell us if you don’t feel comfortable yet.”

Wade nodded his head, and he looked up at Jack. A genuine smile greeted him. “Thank you. If you’re still interested, there’s still two more bedrooms to show you and an attic.” Jack watched Wade walk away before turning his head toward Felix.

Felix stood up and looked back down at the floor. “Something’s off about this house.”

“You want to stop looking at it?” Jack asked.

“No. I want to buy it.” He walked past Jack and toward Wade. “How much?”

Jack took a moment to let what Felix said sink in. “Now wait, Felix! I don’t think we should settle on the first house we see. We haven’t even talked it over yet.”

Felix turned to look at him. “I’ll pay for the downpayment and the first month of utilities. If I have to, I’ll pay for the second one too. I need this house.”

“Why?” Jack asked. “What makes this house so perfect for you?”

“Jack.” Felix’s voice came out in a low growl, and Jack shuddered. He took a step back and rubbed the back of his neck. Wade fidgeted behind them.

“You don’t need to make a decision right now. You can think about it if you want. I don’t have any current bids on the house right now, so take your time.”

Felix opened his mouth, but Jack interrupted him. “Thank you. We’ll get back to you within the week.” Wade lead the two to the door and shook both of their hands. Wade locked the door behind them and began to walk down the street. He turned the corner, leaving the two in silence.

Jack looked over at Felix to speak, but Felix walked past him and down the street in the other direction. Jack raced after him.

“Mind telling me what was so special about that house?” Jack asked.

“Didn’t you feel him?” Felix asked.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows. “He was a bit nervous, but I think he honestly thought the house-”

“No, not Wade. I’m talking about the spirit in the house.”

“You mean,” Jack drew out his last word, “like a ghost?”

“Yes, exactly. I didn’t talk to him, but he was around you a lot. He practically followed you all over the house like a lost puppy.”

Goosebumps rose on Jack’s skin. He recalled the face in the window. “But I would’ve seen him.”

Felix raised an eyebrow, and Jack wondered if he should continue.

“He kept disappearing and reappearing,” Felix spoke. “I noticed whenever Wade was around, he’d disappear from your side.”

“And you want to buy the house because he’s still there? What are you, a ghost whisperer?”

“No,” Felix said with a shrug. “But if someone does buy the house, and they get an exorcist,” Felix paused before continuing, “I’ve seen what happens when ghosts are exorcised. It’s not pretty.”

Jack laughed through his nose. “So, why do you care about this ghost in particular?”

Felix didn’t answer and kept his eyes trained ahead of them. Jack sighed and continued. He knew if Felix didn’t want to talk, he wouldn’t get anything out of him.

At this point, the whole thing seemed like a game.

 

After multiple inspectors came to look over the house, Felix and Jack finally got what they wanted. They met up with Wade to talk about the house deed in the coffee shop. It was a brief meeting, ending in tears on Wade’s end. However, Wade’s closing words haunted Jack.

“Just be careful. You never know what’s going to happen around here.”

What did Wade mean by that? Did he know there was a ghost walking around the house? Jack played with the golden key in his hand and examined the front door. A moving truck was on its way with their college things. Thankfully, both of them traveled light, so they wouldn’t have much to unpack.

He stepped into the house, and a strange smell hit his face. He covered his nose and groaned.

“Smells like someone shat all over the floor,” he said through his hand.

Felix came in and took a deep breath. “Smells like surströmming.” Jack watched Felix examine the walls, and Felix’s nose curled up in disgust. “How do you get rid of wallpaper?”

“You need a special tool to get behind it and a glue dissolver, I think.”

“Is there a hardware store around here anywhere?”

Jack scratched his head and pulled out his phone. “It looks like there’s one down the street. It closes in a half an hour though.”

“Great. Go get me something to get rid of this crap.”

“I’m not your slave.”

“The moving truck should be here soon, and one of us should be here to greet it.”

“Then you go, and I’ll stay behind. It’s dark anyway, so-” Felix turned to look at him, his eyes their intense blue color, and just as cold. Jack shivered. “Or, I could go. It’s fine, really.” Jack held up his hands and backed out the front door. He checked his pocket for his wallet and descended the stairs.

The whole walk, Jack grumbled to himself. Felix could’ve easily gone out to get this stuff on his own. He didn’t even notice how long it took him to get to the store. The cashier was rather nice, but other than that, nothing really changed his mood.

He opened the door and took in a deep breath. The house smelled more like a campfire than dead things, thankfully. Felix always liked the smell of burning things for some reason.

“Hey, you’re home,” Felix called from upstairs. Jack closed the door behind him and muttered about how quiet he was.

“Yeah, I got your wallpaper remover thing. Now you have something to do tonight,” Jack called out. He looked at the living room and noticed boxes sitting in the living room. Hopefully, he could set up the wi-fi soon. He walked over toward the coffee table in front of the couch.

His whole body got cold. Jack shivered and felt goosebumps rising on his skin. He looked around for some sort of vent.

“Did you turn on an air conditioner or something?” Jack yelled. Felix didn’t answer, and he sighed. He put the bag down and rubbed his arms. The cold feeling left, and Jack sat down on the couch. Nothing was connected at the time, so he sat in silence for a moment.

Leaving college probably was the best decision he made since he came here. Well, besides befriending Felix. Most of his classes were super boring, and the boys at their dorm acted rather strange after Michael “disappeared” suddenly. Neither Jack or Felix felt safe anymore.

The two agreed it was best if Felix moved out, just in case any other vampires came looking for him. Marzia was going to come with them, but Felix protested. He insisted she stay on campus so she wouldn’t have to travel back and forth every day. Of course, weekends were free game.

This also left Jack with a choice. He was rather unhappy with his college career, but he didn’t want to go back home and tell his parents they wasted all that money to send him somewhere he failed at. So, he decided to move with Felix. He’d have to get a green card to work in the United States, but if that’s what it took to make himself feel successful-

“Leave.”

Jack felt the same chill run up his spine. He looked around the room.

“Haha, very funny, Felix.” Jack called out in an apathetic voice. He turned his head to look up the stairs.

His eyes met white soulless eyes. Jack jumped back on the couch, yelling all sorts of curses. A white face glared at him, it’s mouth drawn into a tight line. White orbs floated around its body, and it hovered closer to Jack.

He heard Felix hiss from the stairs, and he turned his attention over to his friend. Felix’s eyes were blood red, and he bore his fangs.

“Get away from him,” he growled.

Whatever this thing was, it wasn’t taking its eyes off Jack. Jack felt his heart pounding in his chest. He swallowed whatever was left in his dry throat and tried to squeak out words.

“Are you Mark?” Jack asked.

Its eyes narrowed but then widened. It retreated a few steps. Jack watched the transparent balls disappear and reappear at his side like they were oozing from its form and reshaping themselves.

“You… can see me?” it spoke.

Felix descended the stairs at this point and stood by Jack’s side. Jack breathed slower to try and slow his heart.

“You didn’t want me to?” Jack asked. “You were hiding pretty well the other day.”

“I thought you said he was just a human.”

“I did,” Felix said with a hiss. “I also said to leave him alone. We’re not here to hurt you.” Felix’s expression softened. “We’re here to help you, Mark.”

The spirit flinched at his name. His head lowered and returned up to look at them. Glowing black irises filled in, and Jack noted how lost he looked.

“You can’t,” Mark spoke and sunk through the floor. Jack felt the warmth return to his body.

Felix grabbed at Jack’s face and looked into his eyes. Jack squeaked in surprise as Felix started looking all over Jack’s body.

“The fuck are you doing!” Jack yelled and pulled his shirt back where it was supposed to be.

“He didn’t hurt you, did he?” Felix asked.

“No!” Jack’s cheeks tinged red as he tried to shy away from Felix’s touch. He curled up at the end of the couch and swatted Felix’s hands away. He hugged his knees to his chest. His voice came out soft. “He only scared me a little.”

Felix sighed and sat down beside Jack. “I told him to leave you alone.”

“Is that why you stayed behind?” Jack asked. He felt his nerves acting up. “Did you know he was going to do anything when we bought the house?”

“Of course not. I’d never put you in danger on purpose.” Jack raised an eyebrow. “I said on purpose!”

Jack sighed. “Whatever. Just…” Where was he going with that statement? Jack thought of how haunted Mark looked as he sunk through the floor. His heart ached thinking about what it must be like to be stuck somewhere you didn’t want to be. At least he could leave college.

“What did he mean,” Jack continued, “when he said we couldn’t help him?”

“Well, you can’t really help the dead,” Felix said with a light laugh.

Jack ran a hand through his hair. He remembered what Felix said about trying to exorcise a ghost. The only other way he knew to help was to help them move on. But how to do that was different from ghost to ghost. Jack sighed. He uncurled his legs from their bent up position and stretched them out in front of him.

“Where do you think he went?” Jack asked.

“Probably to a comfortable, quiet spot,” Felix replied. “Most ghosts just want to be left alone.”

“You think he’ll get violent with us?”

“Well, I’m already dead. There’s not much he can do to me.” Felix thought for a moment. “And I’ll make sure he doesn’t hurt you. But just in case, we should probably buy some salt tomorrow.”

Jack furrowed his brows. “That really works?”

“Oh yeah. Witches, ghosts, demons… it’s not just for removing rust you know.”

Jack stood up from the couch and looked at the clock on his phone. The local grocery store closed ten minutes ago, and he didn’t feel like walking miles just for some salt. Whatever Mark planned to do tonight, he was on his own.

Felix rubbed his hands together. “So, did you get that scratcher thing?”

Jack chuckled and handed him the brown bag. “Go nuts. Remember, I’m sleeping.” Jack walked up toward the stairs. He heard Felix hiss under his breath about using water and chuckled. As long as the water held enough chlorine, Felix should be fine… right? Jack figured one way or another he was going to find out.

That night, Jack tossed in his bed. He heard Felix yelling to himself downstairs and rolled onto his other side.

Mark was still here. Did Wade know? Jack sighed. Mark seemed particularly surprised Jack could see him, which told him that Mark didn’t have any contact with humans since he died. Must be lonely…

Jack looked at his clock. He groaned as 3:30 rolled around. At this rate, he’d be better off getting up and making himself coffee.

A blue light glowed behind him, and Jack froze. A familiar chill crept up his spine.

“How can you see me?” Mark's deep voice spoke.

Jack turned his head. Mark’s eyes still held those intense blue irises. He didn’t seem as angry as before, but Jack could tell he didn’t want to be messed with.

Jack sat up and let the blanket pool around his waist. Mark watched him without blinking.

“I have been able to see spirits for a while,” Jack replied, “ever since I was a wee babe.”

Mark’s solid expression broke as he let out a light laugh. “You’re not from around here either, are you?”

“What gave me away?” Jack asked as he raised an eyebrow and half smirked.

Mark looked away as if lost in thought. He drifted over toward a picture frame that held Jack’s family. His hand ghosted over the glass, and his shoulders sagged. Jack’s eyes focused on Mark’s form.

“Did you leave them?” Mark asked.

“My family paid for me to come here and study,” Jack said.

Mark turned his head back to Jack. “You're in college?”

“Was… I dropped out.”

Mark hummed. He looked back at the picture once more and then sat at the foot of Jack's bed. The mattress didn't shift under his weight. Jack snuffed. Of course a ghost wouldn't move a bed. They weighed nothing.

“Did you go to school here too?” Jack asked.

Mark's eyebrows furrowed. “I can't remember.”

“Okay. Did you live around here?”

Mark thought for a moment. “I don't think so. I think I lived somewhere else.”

Jack regretted not asking Wade more about Mark. He wrung his hands together and exhaled through his nose. “Well, what do you remember?”

“I know my name is Mark.”

Jack chuckled. “Well, that's progress at least.”

“I woke up one night a while ago. There were police everywhere. I remember someone… I remember Wade.” Mark's eyes lit up for a moment. “Wade and I were living together. I can't remember why though. He was pretty upset. Then I saw a bunch of doctors carrying someone out of the house… I remember them carrying me out. I was under a white sheet.”

Jack pieced Mark's words together. “You don't remember how you died?”

Mark shook his head. “I remember listening to Wade a little that night. That's how I remember him. He didn't know what happened either.”

Jack nodded and ran a hand through his hair. “I'm sorry.”

“For what?” Mark asked and side-eyed Jack. “It's not like you killed me.” Mark's expression darkened. “Did you?”

Jack held his hands up. “No, I swear. This is the first time I met you.”

Mark hummed and looked away. “I almost wish you did. At least then I would have answers.”

Jack looked away from Mark and played with his fingers. “Mark, I… me and Felix want to help you move on.”

“Why?” Jack shivered as Mark’s words got harsher. “So you can take this house for yourself? This is the only piece of my real life I have left.”

“It’s nothing like that,” Jack spoke. He looked back up at Mark, whose eyes returned to their completely white state. Jack’s bed started to shake, and Jack gripped onto the sheet beneath him.

“Well, I got news for you. I’m not moving on, but you are. You’re going to leave, just like everyone else. I’d rather be alone then get left behind again.”

Jack’s eyebrows furrowed, and he wanted to ask what was going on, but Mark’s tone shifted from yelling to a silent anger that could put fear into anyone.

“Get out of my house,” Mark growled

Jack jumped out of bed and started backing away slowly. He jumped as an icy hand gripped his shoulder. He turned and saw Felix staring down Mark.

Mark stood up and kept his eyes trained on the both of them. The nightstand started to shake as well as the bed, and Jack watched his phone vibrate off and the picture with his family topple. He heard the glass smash and flinched.

“Leave me alone!” Mark vanished in a puff of white smoke. The room stood still.

“What was that all about?” Felix asked. “What did you say to him?”

“I just said I wanted to help him move on,” Jack answered. He kept his eyes on the spot Mark stood a few minutes ago.

Felix hummed and took in a deep breath. “Well, at least he’s not demonic.”

Jack muttered Felix’s name and sighed. What if Mark did want to be left alone, and them buying this house was a mistake? It was Mark’s house first after all.

“Why did you want to buy this place?” Jack asked. “You said it had something to do with Mark. Did you know him? Did you kill him?”

“No, that one wasn’t me,” Felix said with a casual shrug. “But I did know him. He used to be in one of my classes. I like to take human anatomy classes and whatnot to keep up with how the human body works. I think he was going to be a Biochem engineer or something like that. The two of us got talking about video games the one day. I only knew him for about a month or two, but he seemed like a pretty cool guy.”

“So did you know he used to live here?”

“No, that was a coincidence, but when I saw him floating around the place,” Felix looked down at the ground. “He doesn’t deserve to spend an eternity stuck here. He wanted to help so many people.”

Jack nodded and followed Felix out of the room. The two went downstairs, and Jack marveled at how quickly Felix peeled most of the wallpaper off. Said vampire now flopped on the couch and started reading a book.

“I’m going to get a glass of water. You want anything?” Jack asked. Felix quirked an eyebrow and side glanced at him. “Right, just a force of habit.”

Jack grabbed a glass from the cabinet. Mark came to him for some reason, talking about how lonely he was, yet he wanted to be left alone. Or did Jack pick up on nonverbal cues that weren’t there? Whichever the case, he knew Mark was lost and needed help, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

Jack turned the sink handle. The water sprayed from the nozzle at a 90° angle and showered Jack in the face. Jack cried out and turned the water off.

“What happened?” Felix asked as he slid on the wet tile. He caught his balance on a countertop.

Jack wiped the water from his face and grumbled. Well if he wasn’t awake before, he was now. He turned to look at Felix, who stifled laughter.

“It’s not funny, Felix,” Jack grumbled.

“You really pissed him off, didn’t you?” Felix asked between laughs.

Jack grumbled and settled on making coffee instead. He put the pot right up against the nozzle so the water couldn’t spray out. Thankfully gravity worked this time. He put the water in the coffee maker and grabbed a nearby towel.

“I don’t even know why,” Jack growled. “Doesn’t every ghost want to move on?”

“Not all of them. Some have a score to settle.”

“You think he has some sort of unfinished business?”

“He could. That could be why he hasn’t moved on yet.”

Jack thought. “Mark said he can’t remember much. He can only remember the day he died and Wade. How can he have unfinished business if he doesn’t remember it?”

“That’s pretty common with ghosts who die suddenly.” Felix folded his arms. “This is going to be harder than I thought.”

“Well, what did you expect?” Jack said as he wiped up the water on the floor with a nearby mop. “You said it yourself. You were going to school with him about a month ago. I doubt he didn’t die suddenly.”

“I thought maybe,” Felix paused, “he could pick up some things from Wade.”

“He did remember Wade.”

Felix perked up. “Good. We can have Wade come over and tell us what we need to know about Mark.”

“Do you have his number?” Jack said with a quirked eyebrow.

Felix deflated. “He’s probably changed it by now since the number was his home phone line.”

“Then we’re back to square one.” Jack put the mop back in the bucket. “I’m going to go get a shower and clear my thoughts.”

“You’re not wet enough already?”

“Shut up!”

 

Jack grumbled as he looked at his irritated skin. This wasn’t the first time Mark changed the water temperature on him. His skin didn't look too burned, but it still hurt. He rubbed the water off his face with a towel.

“Stupid ghost,” he grumbled as he slid the towel over his hair. He stared at the fogged mirror and noticed the cryptic writing in the steam.

“If you're trying to scare me off, you're going to have to try harder than that,” Jack yelled into the void. He wiped at the words with his towel.

Jack screamed and backed up. He clutched onto his chest and tried to still his heart.

His reflection stared back at him, but his skin was peeling off, revealing maggot infested bones and dead skin hanging everywhere. Jack ran his fingers over his face and sighed.

“Oldest scare in the book,” he said, trying to sound like he was calm. “You're running out of ideas, aren’t you?”

Mark's head came through the glass. Jack yelled and tripped backward. He grabbed the towel rack for support, but it collapsed with him, covering him with two thick white towels.

Jack heard a low rumble before a deep laughter followed suit. He peeked out from underneath the towels and saw Mark laughing.

“You should've seen your face,” Mark spoke between giggles.

Jack puffed out his cheeks and got up to walk away. He wrapped one of the towels around his waist before walking out of the bathroom. Jack slammed his bedroom door and flopped onto his bed.

“What's it going to take to scare you off?”

Jack didn't lift his head out of his pillow. He thought of all the torment Mark put him through for the last month. Today seemed pretty tame compared to waking up with cockroaches in his bed and nearly falling to his death on the stairs. Jack's skin got that familiar chill.

“I told you, I'm not leaving you until you let me help you.”

“And I've told you, I don't want your help.”

Jack peered over the side of the pillow. Mark stood right next to him, his dark eyes staring down like Jack ate his last cookie.

“And when we do leave you alone, what next? How long until someone else moves in and takes over? How long before someone tries to get rid of you?”

Mark looked away, and Jack ran a hand through his wet hair. He continued, “I don't understand why you're so against us helping you. Do you want to stay here and haunt this house for all eternity? Because that's what's going to happen. You're going to end up lost and alone here, until the negative energy surrounding you turns you into a malignant spirit, or worse, a demon.”

Mark floated through the floor. Jack yelled his name, but Mark disappeared entirely. Jack growled and pounded his fist on his pillow.

“Now what did that pillow do to you?” Felix asked from Jack's doorway.

“I'm so fucking sick of him!” he yelled. “All he's been doing this whole time is tormenting me. If he doesn't want my help-” Jack paused. He remembered the salt sitting in the cupboard and pushed himself off the bed. Felix watched him and followed him down the stairs.

Jack began pouring the salt on the ground into a half circle. He stood in the center of it and handed the salt to Felix.

“When he comes at me, close the circle,” Jack said.

“I don't think that's going to win over his affection.”

“Screw his feelings. I'm settling this once and for all.” Jack took in a deep breath. “You know what, Mark? I'm glad you're dead. I can't think of one reason why a sorry story like you deserves to be happy. You're so moody and depressing. No wonder you're all alone. Maybe Wade couldn't stand you anymore and killed you himself. I know I would-”

The floor shook. Pictures on the wall vibrated of their nails and clattered to the floor. The air grew thick and cold. The smell of death returned, and Jack covered his nose. Mark glared at him from the corner, his eyes completely white and his face angrier than ever.

Mark charged at Jack. Jack felt all the heat leave his body. Mark’s hands reached out for Jack’s throat.

Felix finished the circle. Jack backed up and toppled into Felix’s chest. Felix grabbed onto Jack's shoulders, his teeth bared.

Mark hit the invisible salt wall and fell onto his back. He groaned as he sat up, his eyes still vacant. He cried out as he tried over and over to pass the salt line, but nothing worked. He floated to the floor in his hands and knees; his hands scratched at the floorboards.

“Let me out right now,” he howled.

“Not until you listen,” Jack took in a deep breath. “I'm tired of trying to explain myself to you.”

Mark looked at him, his face twisted in anger. He floated up and stood as close to Jack as he could.

“Let me out,” he repeated again, over and over. Jack watched Mark sink back down to the floor, his head lowered and shoulders slacked. Jack’s heart ached. He was doing the right thing… right?

“I’m going out for a snack,” Felix said and patted Jack’s shoulder. Jack wanted to protest, but he couldn’t take his eyes off Mark. The spirit before him looked like a child curled into a ball and begging for their bully to stop hurting them.

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He remembered he still only wore a towel around his waist, and he wondered what kind of magic kept it wrapped there.

“Hang on, I’m going to get some clothes on,” Jack said. Mark didn’t move, and Jack took that as his cue to leave. He went upstairs to put his pajamas on and returned back downstairs.

Mark still lay on the floor, his eyes white and staring at something Jack couldn’t see.

Jack sat next to the circle of salt, his legs folded underneath each other. The clock ticked away the silence. Jack took a deep breath as he stared ahead and swallowed thickly.

What should he even say? He trapped someone unwillingly next to him, and he expected to go into a conversation like nothing happened? Now that he thought about it, how would this even help anything? Mark had to hate him by now. Or, at least, feel a strong distaste for Jack’s presence. Still, he couldn’t possibly make Jack’s life more of a living hell than he had been… right?

Perhaps this was a chance to start over.

“My name’s not really Jack.” Where was he going with this? He looked over to see if Mark showed any signs of life. “It’s actually a nickname from my Ma. My real name is Seán, but not many people call me that. I’m the youngest of five siblings, two bros and two sisters. They’re all still back in Ireland.”

He wondered when he was going to call Ma and tell her he dropped out. The thought of disappointing her stabbed him in the stomach.

“When I was little, my family always made fun of my overactive imagination. I’d tell them I saw fae and whatnot, but haha try telling an Irish person fae are real. But they’d be damned if they stepped inside a fae ring.” Again with the rambling. “I don’t remember when it started, but I started to see other things as well. I remember before my grandmother’s funeral, there was this woman outside our house, and she was crying up a storm. I opened the window to ask her why she was so sad, but my family didn’t see anyone. An hour later, my grandma was dead.”

Jack paused. The last person he told that story to was his ex, and she didn’t believe him. What made him think Mark would be interested in this anyway? He turned to see if Mark moved, found himself again disappointed, and sighed.

“I started doing a lot more research. And I started seeing more things that my parents couldn’t see. They told me I had an overactive imagination, and after a while, they tried to get me to let these things go. But I saw them. I knew they were there. They weren’t my imagination. I told them over and over. They didn’t need to give me medication or question if there was something wrong with me. I was fine. I still am. You’re here, and I’m not crazy.”

Jack didn’t realize he was shouting until his ears started ringing. He glanced over and met Mark’s eyes. He flinched as Mark stared at him. It wasn’t cold, but it was focused like he was trying to communicate with Jack’s soul.

Jack rubbed his arms and leaned against the back of the coffee table. Where did that even come from? His chest felt light like he removed a huge weight from his shoulders. Of course, that’s what yelling did for him; it relieved his stress, and it was the only way he knew how.

That silence again.

“Fuck this,” he mumbled. Mark watched as Jack pulled out a Wii console and turned on the television. The screen flashed, and chipper music blocked out Mark’s existence. Jack grabbed one of the wheels on the ground and sat back next to Mark.

The world disappeared as Jack swerved through the track, sometimes swearing out loud or making snide remarks as he played. The tension from before left his body, and he felt relaxed once again.

“You’re a gamer?”

Jack nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned to look at Mark, who stared at the screen with dark eyes.

“Yeah,” Jack said as he scratched the side of his head. “Been one ever since I was a wee babe.”

Mark chuckled. “Again with the Irish.”

“Don’t you make fun of me,” Jack grumbled as he turned his arms sharply to the right, a small smile on his face. “Do you play?”

“Don’t remember.”

Jack muttered an ‘oh’ before he started playing again. “Then how did you remember what gaming even is?”

“I can remember bits and pieces of being alive, but it’s like looking at photographs. I only get what’s shown to me. I used to play a lot with someone when I was little. I can’t see his face, but I know I liked being with him. We played a lot together.”

A fond expression crossed Mark’s face, and Jack noticed the chill in the air disappearing a bit.

“That’s gotta suck,” Jack said, “the not remembering thing.” He paused for a moment. “I feel like such an ass. Here I am, wanting to forget everything that happened to me when I was little, and you’d give anything to know.”

“That’s life,” Mark said, “or in my case death.”

The conversation stalled, and Jack finished his level. He looked down at the other controller next to the Wii.

“Can you touch things in real life?” Jack asked.

Mark imitated a sigh. “I can move certain things if I concentrate hard enough, but it’s hard. It also exhausts me. I can only do it for so long.” He eyed Jack over as the latter lunged for the other controller. Jack slid it across the salt line.

“You want to play?”

“Against you?” Mark laughed. “Why?”

“Because I’m bored,” Jack said. “And it’s more fun when two people play together.”

Mark eyed the device like it would bite him. He reached down with his hand, his fingertips hovering over it for a moment. He withdrew it and then tried again. His fingers ghosted through, and he pulled his lips into a tight line.

“No pressure,” Jack said. “I’m sure you wasted a lot of energy making the house shake and whatnot.” He recalled the memory. “Sorry… about what I said. It was harsh, and I didn’t mean any of it.”

“I figured,” Mark said. “And I should’ve known it was a trap. You’re too good a person.”

Jack’s eyes widened. He raised an eyebrow for Mark to clarify what he meant, but Mark merely smiled and kept trying to pick up the controller.

Mark’s fingers seemed to solidify, and he lifted the controller up into the air. A triumphant laugh burst through the air, and Mark put his other hand on the wheel. Jack clapped, and Mark went off about how strong he was, even going as far as kissing his arm muscles.

The two went through a few levels, both cheering and jeering each other on. Somewhere during the second round, the tension between them seemed more like banter between old friends. Jack recalled trying to shove Mark over after a cheap shot, only to have his hand go through Mark. He shivered and withdrew. Mark let out a long, bellyful laugh that Jack couldn’t help but laugh along with.

The controller fell out of Mark’s hands. Jack glanced over at Mark, who stopped laughing and now looked like he was going to be sick. He wanted to put a hand on Mark’s shoulder for support, but he knew how that’d end.

“I’m okay,” Mark said, sounding like he was out of breath. “I used up too much energy. I’ll be fine.”

Jack questioned him, but Mark brushed it off like he just scraped his knee. He turned the game off. The silence was a welcomed visitor. It drowned out the pounding in Jack’s chest.

“We could always play again later,” Jack offered.

“It’s not like I’m going anywhere,” Mark shot back.

Jack remembered the salt circle, and guilt ate away at him once again. He brushed a hole through the line. Mark glanced up at him, a look of shock disappearing into a warm smile. He sunk through the floor, leaving Jack once again to his own thoughts.

 

“You’re going to work at an office?” Felix asked as he leaned back in his chair. Jack took a sip of his coffee and sighed.

“I have to get a job somewhere. We don’t all inherit our great-great uncle’s riches you know.”

“I know but,” Felix ran a hand through his hair. “You in an office? It doesn’t seem like your style.”

“Yeah, well no one’s looking to hire a drummer at the moment,” Jack shot back. He took a bite of his bagel and scrolled through his phone. “Besides, it’ll give me something to do while you’re sleeping.”

“You’re going to leave me alone?”

Jack nearly fell out of his chair as Mark’s head popped up through the kitchen table.

“For fuck’s sake, Mark, could you not?” Jack yelled.

Felix and Mark both laughed. Jack grabbed his bagel and grumbled. He walked out into the living room and glanced at his reflection. His hair stuck up a bit, but he could smooth it down on the way to work.

Work. The word echoed in every empty cavern of his mind.

“Welcome to adulthood,” he said to his reflection. He opened the front door and stepped outside.

“Jack.”

He turned, and Mark stood in the doorway. Jack’s hand let go of the door handle, and he glanced back.

Mark continued, “What time do you get home?”

“Around 5 or so. It’s only a 15 minute walk from here.” He raised an eyebrow. “Why, you going to miss me?”

“No, I wanted to beat your ass again at Mario Kart.”

“Oh, like when you kept falling off Rainbow Road?”

Mark snuffed and reached out the door to push Jack’s shoulder. Jack watched Mark’s hand disintegrate into a puff of smoke. Jack muttered a surprised curse. Mark pulled his hand back, and it reappeared on his body.

“What was that about?”

Mark looked down at the ground. “I told you I’m not going anywhere.”

Jack connected the words he heard a few days ago. He sighed and shook his head.

“Don’t worry, Mark. I don’t plan on leaving you anytime soon. You won’t be alone anymore.”

Mark looked up, and Jack could’ve sworn he saw Mark’s eyes sparkle. His smile could melt glaciers.

“Thanks,” was all Mark chose to reply with.

“Oh just kiss him good-bye already,” Felix called from the living room. Jack yelled a quick ‘shaddup Felix’ as Mark’s laugh echoed through the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking through this far! The next part of this AU brings up another rather hairy problem for Jack to work out. Hopefully his good will won't bite him in the ass.
> 
> Want sneak peeks and to stalk my work more? Follow me on Tumblr at [neko-puff](neko-puff.tumblr.com) or just stalk me silently. No peer pressure from me.
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
